


Heroes

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Scott teaches Cassie about heroes.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang
Kudos: 1





	Heroes

“Goodnight, my dear. Sleep tight, don’t let the basketballs bite.” Scott says to his daughter, who very well might be asleep.

She’s not, he hears her giggle. Scott smiles, he’s so glad he has her in his life. “I love you.” His whisper gets quieter, and then he closes the door all but a crack.

His phone chirps not even a minute later. “Hank? It’s 10pm. What is that important?”

“I have something to show you. Be here in 20 minutes.” Hank hangs up before Scott even has a chance to process anything the infamous scientist said to him.

Sometimes it makes Scott wonder why he even picks up his phone. The only person that ever calls him for anything is Maggie, and now, Hank Pym. 2 years ago, they weren’t supposed to interact with each other. Now the man was calling him in the middle of the night. Does counting 10pm as the middle of the night put Scott in the old man category?  
But Scott knows Hank has good reason to call him and he goes, asking a neighbor to watch Cassie. He had to pay up, but he was not trying to lose custody of Cassie.

20 minutes later, a sweaty Scott discovers what Hank wanted to show him. The Pym particles, version 4. “Take these home and experiment. Become a scientist! Feed your exploration!”

Hank did sound slightly like he was on stimulants, but Scott took the Pym particles. Hank was nothing if not persuasive. So, Scott returned home in less than 30 minutes from when he had first left, paid the neighbor handsomely and checked on his daughter. She was sleeping, as people do. And then he locked the particles up in a bread box, which had been rigged into a safe.

—

4 days later, Scott had finally figured out version 4 quirks and was entertaining Cassie by shrinking and also controlling ants(unrelated).

“Someday I’ll be a superhero just like you, Dad.”

“You already are, Peanut.”

“I don’t have powers. Superhero’s have to have powers.”

“You remember uncle Clint?”

Cassie nods, giving her dad an unsure look.

“He doesn’t have powers, but he’s an awesome superhero.”

“Yeah.”

“LOts of people without powers are heroes. Firefighters. Police officers. Those people that help others. They’re all heroes, Peanut.”

Scott knows this, but he doesn’t know that Cassie knows how to open the breadbox safe.

—

With her dad asleep on the couch, and his snoring covering up her rummaging, Cassie begins opening the bread box. She wiggles it open after inserting the 3rd key.It glows. Whatever it is. Cassie has listened to Hope and Hank and Janet and her dad all talk about what these things do, but no one ever bothers to explain how they work. Oh, right, the suit!!

Cassie, of course, knows where that is too, but Scott blocks her path. “Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, Peanut, What are you doing—oh my God! You opened the bread thing!”

“I wanted to be a superhero like you! Those glowy things are what make you a superhero, so I...”

Scott can’t be mad at her, he’s lost too much time to be able to lose more being angry. “Let’s just put them back, okay?”

The two put back the little vials and click the lock shut again. “So you wanna be a superhero?”

Cassie looks confused, convinced she has a punishment coming. “Yeah?”

“Tomorrow, I’m going to teach you how to be a superhero without glowy particles. Okay?”

Cassie smiles a little bit, and then grins. Those glowy particles were a little bit too creepy for her.

“Now, my little peanut, it’s time for bed.”


End file.
